The Real Reason Gai and Lee are Always so Hyper
by Chatterbox Angel
Summary: Neji on weed, Kiba and Ino dating, Sasuke in pink and wearing makeup! Something seriously wrong is going on in Konohagakure!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. That happy power belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: The views expressed in this fic are purely for the sake entertainment and does not necessarily mean I support them.

WARNING: THERE IS A LOT OF OOCNESS IN THIS FIC. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, DON'T READ THIS FIC.

Rated for drug-use, cross-dressing, and make-out scenes

Type: one-shot

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

This had been going on for about two hours and, Neji was close to insanity. The whole reason for the hugging and shouting from the pair was that Lee had gotten. The news, as scary as it was, was true. His girlfriend was Hanabi. This was part of Neji's brink of insaneness because, Lee was thirteen and his cousin, Hanabi, was six years Lee's junior. The young Hyuuga just couldn't take it anymore.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the light lavender eyed teen screamed as he started running in circles. "TenTen-chan WHERE ARE YOU!" The formerly mentioned was currently with Sakura and Ino at the Yamanaka household. They were helping Ino get ready for her date with Kiba. TenTen sneezed when Neji screamed her name.

'Someone must be talking about me,' she thought.

"Hey Lee," Gai said. "I think that Neji has opened up to the pleasantries of youth. Don't you agree?" There was a dangerous gleam in his eyes and a blinding pin in his teeth.

"Yosh!" replied the fuzzy-eyebrowed teen. Neji was dragged off by the two ugliest people in Konoha. In a secluded spot of the forest, the Hyuuga was horrified by what he saw. Lee and Gai had a huge stash of weed.

Two hours later, a high Neji escaped their clutches and came across Sasuke.

"OY! Uchiha!" Neji said. "Come with me." Sasuke didn't have anything better to do, so he just shrugged and followed the high Hyuuga. At the Hyuuga manor, Neji took some stuff from Hinata's room and, the two departed for Sasuke's apartment.

Neji died Sasuke's hair with highlights of pink that matched Sakura's hair perfectly. The Uchiha had put on Hinata's only pink dress. To finish it off, they had painted Sasuke's nails pink and put different shades of pink make-up all over his face.

Kiba and Ino sat on a park bench making out. Shino and his bugs stared from afar in shock. The bug-obsessed ninja assured his companions that there was room in his heart for only them. The unlucky couple and Shino just happened to be twenty feet away from the cross-dresser and the druggie.

"Hey guys," Sasuke said to Kiba and Ino like everything was perfectly normal. They stopped making out and, Ino screamed so loudly that all of Konohagakure could hear. All the people in the village raced toward the area of the scream. Every single one of them, even the Anbu, fainted in horror at the sight.

The only four people who remained conscious were Neji, Sasuke, TenTen, and Sakura. TenTen shook her head knowing exactly what had happened to Neji. She dragged him off to her apartment. The brown-haired kunoichi knew about her sensei's and teammates drug problem. Earlier, she had seen them passed out in the forest.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"You look surprisingly good like that," she said. "I never imagined you would be such a hot cross-dresser."

"I think so too," the Uchiha said happily. Out of nowhere, the two started making out.

As Orochimaru watched from afar, he decided he no longer wished to destroy Konoha. They were too creepy even for his taste.

The luckiest Konoha ninja, Shikamaru, was currently in Sunagakure making out with his girlfriend, Temari and had no idea of the horrors going on in his home village. Ignorance is bliss.

The next morning, Neji woke up and didn't remember a single thing about what happened the day before. TenTen walked into her living room and sat down next to him on the couch.

"TenTen," he said. "What happened yesterday that I'm in your apartment?"

"You mean you don't remember a thing," she asked in wonderment. He shook his head. TenTen sighed and preceded to tell him the whole story. She and Sakura had been spying on Kiba and Ino.

He looked deep in thought for a moment and then said, "Since everyone else is doing it…"

He grabbed TenTen and started making out with her.

A/N: The End. Note: I do not support underage or any age for that matter of weed usage. I have nothing against cross-dressers or people making out. Ok. How'd you like the fanfic? I thought it was funny. Please drop a review. The inspiration for this story came from MetalDragonFX's review to my other Naruto one-shot, Happy Hyuuga Neji! I'm considering making this one longer. I'm not sure.


End file.
